The Ice Cream Man
by IfIWereABiscut
Summary: My name is Len Kagamine. I'm 14 years- old. I live in California in America. I try to keep up here but English can get challenging. That is why I have my tutor, Sensei-Shion- or as the Americans would say- Mr.Shion.


Disclaimer: I do not own anything but my imagination.

Been wanting to write this one for a while.

I wanted to post one vocaloidfic or a lot of vocaloidfics- but not more than Hetalia.

Why do sound so serious? I do not know! Maybe I'm going into an adult- which I HIGHLY doubt.

ONTO DAH ONESHOT!

There goes that stupid noise again. However, it is the noise that makes every little child and teenage girls go crazy. Yes, the ice cream man. With his killer looks, he could get anything he wants. Last week a girl gave him a 20-dollar bill just for some ice cream. Here is one that makes me laugh every time I think about it. Yesterday, my sister jumped inside the ice cream man's truck and slapped him. She also brought back loads of ice cream. Yeah, my sister is insane. My sister is out there now trying to get her some ice cream. My name is Len Kagamine. I'm 14 years- old. I live in California in America. I try to keep up here but English can get challenging. That is why I have my tutor, Sensei-Shion- or as the Americans would say- . I looked out my window seeing have the population of girls surround the street. I heard some thumps coming up the stairs knowing it was my sister who would yet again drag me outside to get my own ice cream. "Len! Lenny!" she would say, "Get your own money and get you some ice cream!" Meet Rin Kagamine, my o' loving, o' "caring" sister. In addition, what she just said was a lie to see the ice cream man once more. My devious sister has fallen for the amazing, fantastic ice cream man! She dragged me down the stairs (almost tripping over Banana, my cat, in the process). Speaking of cats, where is Melt? I haven't seen her since yesterday when Rin took her into her room. I'm starting to get a little worried. She's a nice little cat you know, always wanting to ma-

"SHIT!" I swore aloud. Rin ran me right into a pole- what is a freaking pole doing in the middle of the road?! Poles belong in strip clubs! Not in the middle of the freaking road! It's okay Len, be a big boy. Remember big boys do not cry! I felt a little tear on my shorts. You damn weakling. "Sorry Lenny! I was so excited I forgot about… the new… light-pole… heheh…" Rin said, her shadow covering me. I heard some footsteps rushing towards me and more shadows hovered. I looked at my hand, which was covered in dirt. I looked at my knees, which was also covered in dirt. I looked at shorts covered in tears. "Hey Rin, what happened?"

"Hey Kaito! I was telling my lazy brother to stop stalking you and get out the house if he wanted to talk to you!" Rin said pulling me up. I stifled. My head was down so Kaito (the ice cream man/Mr. Shion) would not see my face. I could see his face through my blonde bangs of hair. His head tilted sideways in a cute way. However, he is not cute… or sexy in any way! "Hey Len! How's it going under there?" He joked. It earned some giggles from the girls, but not from me. "Rin, could you please let me go?" I asked trying not to laugh. Stupid T.V. I chuckled as she let go of the hood of my sleeveless jacket. A girl with long brown hair came out with her phone along with her nose bleeding. Her name was Elizabeta, my science teacher. I'm really supposed to call her Ms. Hedervary, but she has NOT gotten my respect yet. Every time I spend time with my friend, Piko, she's there. Every time I spend time with my friend, 96neko, (that is what she tells everyone to call her) she gets mad at me. "Now kiss him and confess your undying love for him!" she said fist pumping. What the hell? See what I mean, no respect what so ever. I blushed and pointed at her. "OBJECTION!"Rin said pointing at her, "Why do that when you can force him?" Wait… what?! "Aren't you on my side?" I asked her, my eye twitching. "There is no side in love and objecting!" Rin said pushing me towards him. "Yes…! Yesssssssssssssss! Do it!" Elizebeta said. "Wait doesn't Kaito get a say in this?" A girl with pink hair pushed the crowd and pushed a man with purple hair into the circle we formed. Meet the local newlyweds, Gakupo and Luka. "Doesn't Kaito get a say in what?" Kaito said looking around. Did I mention he is slow and a genius at the same time? "Oh look at the time I've got to go!" I said walking away back to the house. Now all I need to do is go to my room and lock the door. "The new episode of Days of Our Lives doesn't come on until 8, so you have plenty of time!" Rin said looking at the clock on Elizabeta's phone. Damn. I am not going to make it, I'm I? I ran to the back of my house and hid under the patio deck.

"Len! Come out come out where ever you are!"

"You'll get extra credit!"

"But Luka! I don't wanna kiss Kai-Kai-kun!"

"Oh, hey Gaku-kun!

"See look, you've already got cute nick names for each other… but not one for me!"

"I'm sorry Lu…Lu-kun!"

"See Luka! This is why I told you to get married to him earlier-"

"Wait, you talked to Kai-Kai-kun about marriage? No wonder we got married so late!"

If they talk anymore, I will be forced to give up my hiding place. That conversation they're having is hilarious! Nevertheless, it makes me think that need marriage concealing. Pfft, they DO need marriage concealing! It's hard to go to sleep with them shouting all the time!

"You know what Gakupo? I think we need a devoice."

"Lu-kun! I'm sorry-"

"'Sorry' is not going to cut this time!"

"Kai-Kai-kun, tell her the mistake she'll make!"

"…What if there IS no mistake?"

"Wha…"

Gah, I'm tired of this. All their going to do is have sex and get back together. It gets annoying hearing them scream then moan then in the morning scream at each other again. I'm thinking about moving to Oregon. Nothing happens there, right? No freaky friends, no weird on and off couple, no blue haired ice cream man, no nothing. It sounds perfect if you think about it, but some friends will come along and give yourself the fun crazy life anyways. I smiled to myself.

"I see disobeying brother is smiling creepily to himself again…"

Snap, I've been caught. I crawled out of my hiding place and place my arms behind my head. "You found me!" I said swishing back and forth on my heels. Acting as if nothing happened is a good strategy. Some people well say 'You totally saw that! I saw you with my own two eyes!' but sometimes, the truth hurts. This is why it is better to keep your mouth closed. I try to keep my mouth close. Awkwardly, I get in trouble for my jaws open or closed so, you can image. Elizabeta glared at me. "I know someone who's not going to get extra credit."

"It's summer vacation!" I shouted at her. "Did you just shout at woman?" Elizabeta shouted back at me. Gakupo came and broke us up. "Ladies, gentleman, there is plenty of Kai-Kai-kun to go around." Gakupo said. I looked at Kaito from the corner of my eye. He was dazed off again looking straight at me. He was looking at me. He was looking at me? He was looking at me! "Hey Kai-K- I mean Kaito, why don't you choose? This woman or- your star pupil?" Everyone's eyes were glued to Kaito. Yes! I ran into the house as fast as I could. "LEN KAGAMINE! GET BACK HERE!" Rin yelled. I could tell she was going to back up. Good thing her back up was only one person. I ran to my room, locked the door, and flopped on my bed. I let out air that sounded like it was held in me forever. While I was out there, I got this strange feeling in my stomach. This feeling comes to only one person. One man. My dad would probably despise me loving a man, but he's not here. He's with my mom in a better place.

Japan.

I pulled the cover onto top my body. I hope that I can go to sleep and forget this day ever happened. I heard the noise again. That means they all gave up and the Ice cream man is back selling his ice cream. Good. Just hearing his voice is… is nice occasionally. Going places with him is nice too. What am I saying? By the I'm talking it actually sounds like I like him! Ha! What has love ever done to me? It has made my life a living hell, that's what. I wrote a song for him and what happens? There's a butterfly in my right eye, a big black butterfly. I slowly felt myself relax against my bed. I felt something curl onto me. It was warm and fuzzy. It also was purring. Lifting the covers up, I dumped my head under and smiled. Melt was alive. "Hey Melt. Where have you been?" She meowed in response. I decided it was time to rest a bit too. I popped my head back up and fell asleep.

I woke up to with the sound of a big thud on my door. I was once to that sound however. Melt, not so much. She was attached to my bed, not moving a muscle. I opened my door and snatched whatever Rin left me this time.

"GET READY IN YOUR BEST SUIT, THE LIMO WELL BE HERE RIGHT 1 MIN."

Knowing Rin, I quickly opened my closet and looked for the suit I originally had. It was replaced with something else. If I said I didn't like it- I'd be lying. I slid my arms through the sleeves and slid on the black socks I was given, the shorts next. I put on the vest and tie next. I stopped changing for a moment to look at myself. Wow. I looked rather fancy, but kind of servant like. Nevertheless, I was not complaining. I put on the blazer and stepped into the shoes. I looked up at the mirror and smiled. I looked really nice. I spun around and posed as if there was a camera taking pictures. This would make a really nice instagram photo. But I don't have an instagram. Oh well, it'd be a nice screen saver. I went to my nightstand and took out my phone. I noticed the five messages all from Rin that all said the same thing:

"STOP CHECKING YOURSELF OUT AND LOOK OUT YOUR WINDOW!"

Placing my phone in my pocket, I looked out window and saw a limousine. Where did she get the money to buy a limo? Moreover, where I am going? I leaned out the window a bit too much and fell out. I saw the night sky ease itself away from me. Funny how pretty it always is when you know your life is about to end. Tears were floating in the warm air of summer, causing me to cry even more. I landed, however instead of landing the warm hard grass, I landed in a pair of safe arms. I felt us swirl around before stopping. I couldn't see his face but I knew who it was by the words he was saying. I could say it was all a dream, but alas, I knew it wasn't. My dreams would be normal-as in me having normal friends and such-, so this was indeed real life. "Stop crying Len. You're safe now." I felt a glove caress against my face. It was so warm and inviting. I felt myself being carried away. Once inside, I noticed something through my tears. We were the only people in the limo. I felt a vibration in my pocket. I knew it was my phone; I didn't bother to look at it though. I felt those same fingers touch me again. I loved the chilling feeling those fingers gave me. The way they made my body feel just made me cry more. I was pulled into a hug. This was an unexpected thing to happen. It stopped me from crying though. It was when I stopped crying when I noticed where I was sitting. Right on his lap. I only blushed and looked and closed my eyes. When he stopped hugging me, Kaito smiled. The smile did so much to me. It made me tremble in his arms. I wanted to say something, but nothing would come out. I thought of all times we spent together. The first time I first met him at the school I attended. When he became my English teacher. The first time I saw him out of school at his second job. I laughed so hard. The time he was my baby-sitter because Rin thought I could not take care of myself. The time my sister first met him. How she told me it was love at first sight . How tried to get her out of my business. How Kaito complimented me on how I looked on the wedding day. When he taught me how to spell the hardest word in English history. I'll still never forget that word: supercalafragalisticexpialadoshus. In summary all the things that has happened to us, I'd never thought we'd be in this situation. There was only a few words I could say that I thought I could never say again. "I think… I think I love you." His blue eyes widened. The same blue eyes I always known that could never by replaced. I leaned forward and implanted a kiss on his lips. For a moment, I thought it would just end up like before. That was until he kissed back. His tongue flew my mouth, exploring ways to please me. I battled with his tongue. He pulled me closer to him. I felt his hot breath against my ear. "I think I love you too." He bit my earlobe and sucked on it. I let out a small moan. He could do so much to me which is why I think… I really do love him. I was pushed down onto the seat of the limo. Face to face, we breathed for a moment. Only to continue doing what lovers would do.

My name is Len Kagamine.

"Ngh…"

I'm 14 years- old.

"K-Kaito…"

I live in California in America.

"Ah…!"

I try to keep up here but English can get challenging.

"M-move…"

That is why I have my tutor, Sensei-Shion- or as the Americans would say- .

"Faster!"

Whom I dearly loved.

"AHH! I love you Kaito!"

He bent down to my ear breathing heavier than before, "I love you-ngh- too."


End file.
